The Rain that Falls Around Us
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: And with those simple words, she fell, to plummet to the rocky depths.' InuKag.


The Rain that Falls Around Us

by That'sMyFiasco

One-shot

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything- not even a decent library.

A/N: I apologize if this is just a little OoC... this started out as a ficlet, but once it topped 300 words I figured it should be its own entity. But please, don't forgive any errors- feel free to call them to my attention (no flames, on the other hand). Please enjoy! -Fiasco

* * *

Kagome couldn't see anything, couldn't smell anything. The only thing she knew was the pounding of rain in her ears and the sight of Inuyasha, Inuyasha in Kikyo's arms, the sight that was burned into her retinas. She knew at that instant that she would never forget that sight. She should have known that he couldn't forget Kikyo... all her ever saw in her was that resemblance. Out of breath, she stopped at the edge of a precipice. All she felt was her despair.

Not too far behind her, Inuyasha looked around wildly. Where had that wench gotten to? He couldn't let her get the wrong impression... she had run away before he flung off Kikyo's arms, before he could say that no, it was Kagome, and only Kagome, he'd ever love. Carefully sniffing the air, his senses were overwhelmed- the rain amplified everything- including her scent. He ran where it led, breath ragged in his chest. She had to be here somewhere...

There! Ahead of him, there was a small figure huddled on the ground. _Kagome... _Swallowing what little pride he had left, he walked up to her. Up close, he could see that she was shivering and her skin was flushed. One could almost feel the heat coming off her as anger slowly consumed her, and was in turn taken over by sadness. He couldn't tell whether is was tears marking her face or the rain- but he could smell salt on the air.

Slowly, he began to approach from behind her. He didn't think Kagome was aware of him until a quiet voice murmured, "Why did you come, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou started- there was no anger in her voice, only sadness. He was prepared for anger. He had never seen her this way before- she never let him. Stumbling over his words, he said in a low voice, "Because I- I don't think you saw the whole story back there." After a moment's pause, the girl whirled around to face him.

"No, Inuyasha? I don't think so. I know what I saw. And I know what I've seen before. And it doesn't matter! Nothing could matter less- nothing matters anymore. You've always loved Kikyo- long before you met me. I knew that, and I always knew that. Don't try and pretend otherwise, not now. I'm just useful- the shard finder, a faithful little traveling companion. Just-just- what are you even doing here? Forget about me, Inuyasha." In a swift move, she turned around to face the cliff's edge. Walking closer, she kept going until her small feet sent rocks tumbling down the cliff's face.

"You should be with the one you love."

And with those simple words, she fell, to plummet to the rocky depths.

"STOP- KAGOME!" Inuyasha half-cried, half-snarled. Leaping forward, he plunged a hand over the side and gripped the small fingers that were still there, still within his reach. His countenance stormy, he hauled Kagome to the top as if she weighed nothing. Startled to speechlessness, she could only collapse into his waiting arms as he set her on solid ground.

The girl's teeth chattered, and, not caring anymore, she buried her face in the half-demon's increasingly soaked shoulder. Sobbing, she could do nothing but inhale his sharp, intoxicating scent. Brooding, Inuyasha stared out over her head, looking blankly into the rain, and pausing every few seconds to drop a kiss onto her drenched hair.

Once she could breathe properly again, Kagome raised her head to look into Inuyasha's eyes. Those warm, sultry, golden-amber pools of... Kagome gasped, and turned away. No, she couldn't do this... she must leave, or die- whether by her own hand, or from the pain of being in his presence when he could not be hers, she did not know. Tears and the rain mixed together on her eyelashes. At such a beautiful sight, the breath caught in Inuyasha's throat, before he could stop himself. Feh. He was Inuyasha... in no one's power. But now it seemed he was in this girls. A scowl crept on his face. It was against his nature to be beholden to anyone.

His gaze softened. But this was Kagome. And he couldn't let her go. Looking down at her, he saw her screw her eyelids shut. Oh, Kagome. "Listen," he said, the humble words sticking in his throat. Clearing it, he saw Kagome look up at him curiously. Trying to regain some pride, he snorted.

"Feh, wench. Don't you know anything?" An angry scowl crossed the girl's face, and he hurried to finish before she got any ideas concerning the word "sit". His iron hold around her waist tightened. He said quickly, "Don't you know anything? I already _am _with the one I love- _you_. And if you had any kind of sense you'd be able to see that the only, if any, attraction Kikyo has for me anymore is that _she_ reminds me of _you_." Spinning her around so she couldn't help but stare into his liquid eyes, he said quietly, "I love you. I would do anything for you. Don't make me say it again."

Searching his eyes, Kagome looked deep. In him, she saw the hesitation, the worry, and the fear that she might reject him nonetheless, that he was too late, that he had thrown away his last chance. Her forehead creased- was he telling the truth?

She decided she didn't care anymore.

Lifting her chin, she quickly reached up and captured his lips for her own. Surprised for but an instant, they soon gave way to her and they pressed back, searching for her warmth. Quickly, passionately, fearful of rejection, their breaths came quicker and quicker. Inuyasha broke away for a moment, gasping, only to furiously plant a trail of kisses down Kagome's cheek and neck. She smiled in disbelief and could only raise her face to Inuyasha's seeking lips. The rain slicked their thirsty skin and soaked their hair. Kagome let out a small whimper when Inuyasha's sharp canines nicked the smooth skin of her neck- he couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure. It didn't matter. Not as lon as she was by his side, in his arms. His. Leaning in to her ear, he silently mouthed "Kagome..."

At that moment, a deafening peal of thunder sounded above their heads, causing the pair to leap to their feet in astonishment. Speechless, they just stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before beginning to laugh, and laugh. The only thing louder was the thunder.

Gasping for air, Inuyasha smiled and grabbed on to Kagome's hand. In the blink of an eye she was on his back- just like always. As he started to run back towards where they had camped for the night, Kagome just tucked her face in his shoulder. The wind blew her rain-soaked hair away from her face, and Kagome smiled into his shoulder. Sometimes it was so good to be wrong.


End file.
